pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Draco Meteor
Draco Meteor (りゅうせいぐん Dragon Meteor Shower) is a -type move introduced in Generation IV with equivalent to Psycho Boost and Leaf Storm. It has a base damage of 140, and an accuracy of 90. Its power is based on the Special Attack of the user. Draco Meteor is unique in the fact that it can be taught to only Dragon-type Pokémon, but any Dragon-type can learn it at any level, as long as it has maxed-out happiness. Arceus, although not a true Dragon-type, can learn this move only while holding the Draco Plate. Mew can't learn Draco Meteor, despite it saying that it can learn any kind of move. Description |Comets are summoned down from the sky. The attack's recoil sharply reduces the user's Sp. Atk stat.}} |Comets are summoned down from the sky onto the target. The attack's recoil harshly reduces the user's Sp. Atk stat.}} |Comets are summoned down from the sky onto the target. The attack's recoil harshly lowers the user's Special Attack stat.}} |Comets are summoned down from the sky onto the target. The attack's recoil harshly lowers the user's Sp. Atk stat.}} Effect In Battle Comets are summoned down from the sky. The attack's recoil sharply reduces the user's Sp. Atk stat. Super Contests Earn +3 if the Pokémon that just went hit max Voltage. Games In order for the player's Pokémon to learn Draco Meteor, he/she must travel east from Celestic Town to Route 210 and have Rock Climb. An old lady, named Grandma Wilma, lives in a cabin in the hills there, and she will teach one of the player's Pokémon on whom he/she chooses Draco Meteor. While in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, the move can be learned by the Move Tutor house in Blackthorn City. In Pokémon Black and White, the move can be learned at Opelucid City. Trivia *In Pokémon Black and White, Drayden and Iris states that Draco Meteor is the "strongest Dragon-type move" when teaching the player's -type Pokémon. This indicates that with the exception of Roar of Time, which has a Base Power of 150, a signature move of Dialga, and the only Dragon-type attack slightly stronger than Draco Meteor, it is one of the most powerful Dragon-type attacks which can be used by any Dragon Pokémon with maximum happiness. *This is the only move which Mew cannot learn this is due to Draco Meteor being specific to Dragon Type Pokémon and Mew is a Psychic type. *In the anime, Ash catches a Gible who doesn't master the move until battling Conway in the Sinnoh League. The misfires always end up hitting Dawn's Piplup, though one of the first ones actually went towards intended target Barry's Empoleon first. Gallery Draco Meteor depicted in Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold and SoulSilver |anime4 = Dialga Draco Meteor.png Draco Meteor performed by Dialga (anime) Cynthia Garchomp Draco Meteor.png Draco Meteor performed by Cynthia's Garchomp Wilma Altaria Draco Meteor.png Draco Meteor performed by Wilma's Altaria Ash Gible Draco Meteor.png Draco Meteor performed by Ash's Gible |anime5 = Emmy Druddigon Draco Meteor.png Draco Meteor performed by Emmy's Druddigon Shannon Hydreigon Draco Meteor.png Draco Meteor performed by Shannon's Hydreigon |anime6 = Grant Tyrunt Draco Meteor.png Draco Meteor performed by Grant's Tyrunt Mega Rayquaza Draco Meteor.png Draco Meteor performed by Rayquaza (Mega Evolution Special) Titus Altaria Draco Meteor.png Draco Meteor performed by Titus' Altaria Remo Mega Garchomp Draco Meteor.png Draco Meteor performed by Remo's Mega Garchomp |manga4 = Cynthia's Garchomp Adventures Draco Meteor.png Draco Meteor performed by Cynthia's Garchomp |games7 = Draco Meteor VII.png}} Category:Moves that lower Special Attack Category:Moves with a base power of 140